Proper Compensation
by BoyLoveCuteness
Summary: To pay for a particularly expensive wish, Doumeki has to kiss Watanuki. The gesture gives way to the rockiest of relationships, filled with petty squabbles, hungry spirits, an amused witch, and a bottomless barrel of uncertainty.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: xxxHOLIC would be mine if I wasn't too lazy to fly over to Japan and blackmail CLAMP. Too bad, really.**

Chapter One

Doumeki's eyes widened slightly, taken off guard by the fortune teller's unexpected request. "Excuse me?" he asked, leaning forward in his seat.

Yuuko smiled, refilling her pipe. "Oh, no, Doumeki, you heard right." The strap of her dress slipped down her shoulder as she sunk lower into the sofa.

Maru and Moro scampered past the open doorway, their loud bickering carrying on down the hall. Doumeki's eyes remained fixed with Yuuko's. "You want me to—"

"Kiss him, yes," Yuuko confirmed cheerfully, chuckling at his confused appearance. She sat up, crossing her legs. "That is, if you want your wish granted."

Doumeki nodded, shifting uncomfortably. "I want it granted, but I don't see what it has to do with him," he explained, lifting his arm to scratch the back of his neck.

The shop owner laughed before folding her arms over her knees. "Well, Doumeki, I've never seen you so flustered," she commented. The boy decided it was best not to respond. "Anyhow, you're asking for me to help Miss Himawari, am I right?"

Doumeki nodded. "Yes," he agreed. "I know you can't cure her of the misfortune that follows her everywhere, but this is just one incident."

Yuuko stood up, crossing the room to lift a key off of one of the side tables. "Yes. You mentioned that she knocked a puppy into a chest that won't open, correct?"

"Yes. A stray," the boy added, turning to look at her. Yuuko continued to stare at the key in her palm with guarded eyes. Doumeki looked from her to the key and back again.

The shop owner turned to him suddenly with a broad smile, the key clamped firmly between her index and middle finger. "Right. And for that you will need this," she explained, handing the boy the silver and gold painted key. "It will open any lock it comes across. Just make sure that you bring it back. Don't want it unlocking any wrong doors, now do we?"

Doumeki glanced at it before meeting the fortune teller's gaze once more. Yuuko plopped down on the sofa. "Alright, but I still don't see where Watanuki comes into this."

Yuuko's smile grew impossibly wider; Doumeki considered canceling the agreement. "Doumeki, have you forgotten our Watanuki's feelings for Himawari?"

Doumeki rolled his eyes. "He's in love with her."

To his surprise, Yuuko shook her head, wagging her finger slowly at him. "Nah uh, not quite. It might seem that way from the way he skips around like a flounder on dry land, but his feelings aren't exactly what they seem. He does love her, in a way, but more in a platonic sense. Of course, he still sees it as the deeper kind of love."

Doumeki snorted. "So he is an idiot."

Yuuko smiled. "Yes, he is. He's convinced himself that he is indeed in love with this girl."

Doumeki paused, eyes narrowing in confusion. "And you think that if I kiss him, he'll realize that he isn't." It was more of a statement than a question.

Yuuko nodded, eyes sparkling. "Please be a sport and do it for me?"

Doumeki looked skeptical. "What does this have to do with my wish?"

Yuuko sighed, eyes growing solemn, and she sat back in her seat, hands clasping in her lap. Doumeki took note of the change in atmosphere. "To take away the misfortune that plagues Himawari, the price would be all of her happiness. To undo something caused by her misfortune, the price is only some of her happiness. Himawari doesn't take notice of Watanuki's lavish affection toward her, nor does she notice just how much love he puts into everything he does for her. But she would notice if it stopped."

Doumeki was silent, understanding donning his stoic features.

"Of course, we both know that Watanuki is too good hearted to stop all of it altogether. He'd still make her lunch. He'd still listen to her troubles. He'd still consider her a best friend. Just with less enthusiasm. He does the same thing with you, even if he is convinced he hates you. Only, he would stop skipping to her side every time he saw her. He'd stop doing everything to impress her. He'd stop fighting with you, thinking you were competing for her heart.

"These little things are so small, things that Himawari never noticed, but still big enough to make an impression on her as a person. She'll feel something missing at first. She'll feel the loss. It will take her quite some time to become accustomed to it."

Doumeki lowered his eyes.

"And you are forgetting that Watanuki was the first person to accept her when he found out about her misfortune. He nearly died from it, no less, and he still doesn't blame her for it. When he did this, a part of Himawari fell in love with him. The part is growing, too. She already has more feelings than he will ever have for her. If he stops believing he's in love with her, it will hurt."

Doumeki nodded. "But couldn't anyone kiss him? Why me? Why a boy? Wouldn't a girl have better results?"

Yuuko gave a few puffs on her pipe. "Yes, well, I'm not exactly sure about the boy's sexuality. It has nothing to do with the fact that he's the perfect wife, despite how true that fact is. I've seen plenty of men who are as straight as they come and still do all the housework. No, it's something else. Probably the fact that the Zashiki-warashi loves him so much and he can't find it within himself to actually feel for her.

"Well, whatever it is, sexuality aside, this is part of the payment. You see, the kiss kills two birds with one stone. There are two parts to this wish. One being the issue of Himawari's happiness. The other is the key I just handed you."

The boy opened his fist to look at the piece of steel in his palm.

Yuuko pointed to it with her pipe. "That is extremely powerful. It's true that you need it for this, but the cost of using such an item is far greater than the reason you are using it for. Great compensation is needed for turning it in a lock, or Himawari will lose a lot more than just Watanuki's love."

Doumeki lifted his gaze to hers. "But it's my wish."

Yuuko nodded. "That might be true, but Himawari is the one it affects. The key is quite complicated. Usually, it would choose to affect the wisher, but that key is different than other items. It chooses the one is affects most. Only a few other items in my storehouse are like that, really."

Doumeki placed the key on the table in front of him. "And how will me kissing Watanuki—"

"Do you understand the deep connection between a protector and the one he protects?" Yuuko interrupted, resting her chin on her upturned palm. "It's far greater than either you or Watanuki can comprehend. Just the fact that you met caused a rift in the universe. Remember the Monster Festival?"

Doumeki nodded.

"The reason all the monsters were saying that it was such a great year was because you were seeing and speaking to Watanuki almost everyday. A close relationship between protector and protected is rare, and when it does happen, it is excellent for all worlds." Her eyes suddenly glinted with mischief, and she leaned forward, chuckling lowly. "Now, how good do you think a kiss between you two would be for the universe?"

Doumeki sighed, moving his feet underneath him as he stood, slipping the key into his pocket. "I understand. I'll make sure to... get it done."

Yuuko nodded, giggling behind her hand. "Please do. Oh, and one other thing," she added, standing as well. "Make sure to do it before you use the key. It won't work unless you do."

Doumeki looked back at her questioningly. "I was just about to head over to her house."

The conversation was interrupted by the sound of Maru and Moro, screaming on the top of their lungs, "Watanuki's back! Watanuki's back!"

"Yes, yes," followed the boy's voice. "I'm back, I'm back. Now help me with the groceries, okay?"

"Okay!" the girls chanted, and Doumeki and Yuuko watched as they passed the doorway, each holding a bag on their head.

"Hey, be careful with those!" Watanuki called after them, stopping at the door. He turned to greet Yuuko when he spotted Doumeki over her shoulder. He gave a start. "Doumeki? What are you doing here?" He entered the room, sliding the door shut.

Doumeki, for the first time in his life, gulped. He had agreed to kiss Watanuki, yes, but now that the other boy was in the same room, he was rethinking it. He didn't hate the kid, it was more that Watanuki was going to throw a fit when it came to doing it. He could only imagine the things that would come out of that mouth.

"Doumeki?" Watanuki asked, eyes narrowing as the other boy continued to ignore him. "I asked you a question, you know! You skipped archery practice to come _here_, of all places?"

A yelp escaped his throat as Yuuko backhanded the side of his head. "What do you mean, `_here_'? Is this place not good enough for you?"

"I had a wish," Doumeki butted in, answering Watanuki's question.

Watanuki stopped swatting away Yuuko's hand, blinking at the taller boy. "Really? Couldn't you have just come back with me?"

"Enough talk," Yuuko interrupted, looking at Doumeki with an air of seriousness. Doumeki nodded gravely.

Watanuki looked between them nervously. "Should I leave?" he asked, his voice smaller than usual.

Yuuko shook her head. "No, but I should." She nodded to Doumeki. "I'll leave you to your payment," she told him.

Watanuki watched her as she left the room. "I stay here? But why?"

The fortune teller only smiled at him, winking before sliding the door shut once more. Watanuki stared at the doorway for a few moments, scratching his head. "What was that about?" he asked no one in particular, blinking a few times. "Did she just wink at me?"

Doumeki watched him closely. Watanuki always had this way of thinking aloud, sounding like a complete lunatic to those around him, Doumeki included. The archer had always found it to be one of the very few actual _good_ qualities the boy possessed.

"Watanuki," Doumeki called, preparing himself for what he had to do.

The shorter boy turned to look at him curiously, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

The archer sighed, taking a step forward. "Come stand in front of me."

"... Why?" Watanuki asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Just do it," Doumeki ordered, fighting the urge to role his eyes.

Still suspicious, Watanuki came to stand a few steps away from Doumeki. He frowned. "Now what?"

Doumeki paused, knowing what was to come. "Now I'm going to kiss you."

The archer could practically _see_ the shock crawling down Watanuki's spine. He plugged his ears. "W-W-W-WHAT?" the boy screeched, face turning such a deep red, it could rival Zashiki-warashi's. He hugged himself, covering up his chest and crossing his legs as if he had just been violated. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR _MIND_?"

When it seemed that Watanuki had paused to take a breath, Doumeki unplugged his ears. "Shut up, idiot. It's not that I want to." Then the shorter boy opened his mouth and Doumeki's fingers were back in his ears.

"_What do you mean, you don't _want_ to_? WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT IF YOU DIDN'T—"

Doumeki, rolling his eyes once more, scoffed and clamped a hand over the other boy's mouth, the other curling around the back of his neck. "I said, _shut up_." To his surprise, Watanuki grew even redder in his hands. The boy lifted his hand to curl around Doumeki's wrist, but didn't try to pull it away. Doumeki's eyes went down to the pale hand then back up to Watanuki's bespectacled eyes. "I made a wish, and this is my payment."

Watanuki's eyes softened slightly, and Doumeki was sure he saw a hint of disappointment in them. Maybe it was his imagination. When it looked like Watanuki had calmed down enough, the taller boy let him go. "So, you have to kiss me as payment?" the boy asked, voice back to its normal level. He was still hugging himself.

Doumeki nodded. "Yeah."

There was a moment of silence. "Why?" Watanuki asked, eyes lifting from the ground curiously. "How does that even—"

Doumeki raised a hand. "That's very complicated, and I don't feel like explaining it to you, so..."

Watanuki nodded, looking away. "Oh. Okay, well... you know..." his blush deepened. "Just, um... do it, or whatever."

The archer raised an eyebrow skeptically. "You're really going though with this? I thought you'd put up more of a fight."

Watanuki's hair stood on end as his eyes hardened, glaring holes into Doumeki's. "That's just because—because this is payment! Why would I let you kiss me otherwise?"

"Let me kiss you?" Doumeki parroted, smirking. "What, are people falling all over themselves to kiss you that you have a choice?"

"N-No!" Watanuki yelled defensively. "But if I did, I wouldn't choose _you_!"

"Of course not," the archer agreed sarcastically, taking a step forward.

The other boy shrank back. "H-Hey, wait a minute!"

Doumeki ignored him, taking another step. "What? You said to just do it."

"But I'm not ready!" Watanuki complained, eyes widening in panic. "Give me a moment—"

The archer shook his head, reaching forward to grab the boy's arm. "Let's just get it over with."

"W-Wait, I—!" the shorter boy began, but he cut off when a strong hand gripped his chin. His breath caught in his throat.

Doumeki stared down into the boy's uncertain eyes, and he took a moment to consider what he was doing. He was actually going to kiss him. When he agreed to it, it was just something on his agenda, but now, looking at the naked emotion in Watanuki's eyes, it seemed so much more real.

Lifting the chin in his grasp, Doumeki took a deep breath before leaning forward, turning his head slightly so as not to bump his nose against Watanuki's. The smaller boy seemed to stop breathing, face heating up even more. Doumeki paused, his lips a centimeter away from Watanuki's. "Seriously," he commented in a monotone, startling the boy in his grasp. "How red can you _get_?"

Watanuki's eyes narrowed indignantly. "Shut up! That's only because—!"

Doumeki chose that moment to close the distance between them, pressing his lips to the smaller boy's. Watanuki's body went rigid.

It was awkward to say the least. Watanuki's mouth was open because of his yelling, and Doumeki's was closed in order to kiss him properly. The difference caused the connection to be rather uncomfortable. Doumeki, trying to ease the strangeness of what they were exactly doing, opened his mouth, because he had absolutely no hope that Watanuki would close his. Hesitantly, he slipped his tongue past the other boy's parted lips, and Watanuki finally came to life. The smaller boy began to struggle, hands pressing on Doumeki's chest. The archer growled, knowing that they couldn't stop now, because it probably wouldn't work if they did, and moved his hand from Watanuki's chin to the back of his neck, pressing his lips more firmly against the other boy's.

After a few moments, the shorter boy gave up on trying to be free, letting his eyelids flutter shut, and he began to push back. Doumeki's eyes opened only for a second of surprise when he felt the hesitant touch of Watanuki's tongue on his before he closed them, holding the boy's neck in place.

They remained that way, tongues sliding against each other, for a few more moments until Doumeki released the smaller boy, panting slightly. Watanuki was in a different shape, gasping for air as he stumbled back, almost tripping over the table in the center of the room.

He glared at the archer, face still a deep red. "Not everyone has your lungs, you know," he spat, voice lacking its usual bite. "Jeez, you could've at least let me _breath_."

"I'm sorry," Doumeki apologized, eyes locked on the smaller boy's bruised lips. "I didn't realize I made you so breathless."

Watanuki's eyes widened, mouth gaping as words evaded him. He looked like a guppy. Doumeki almost found it amusing. "You did not make me _breathless_," he corrected, irritation growing across his features, "Your kiss did."

Doumeki raised an eyebrow, not bothering to point out how wrong the sentence sounded. He realized he didn't have to, as the blush on Watanuki's face deepened, if that were even possible.

"I'm," the boy stuttered, turning on his heal. "I'm going to make dinner! We're never to speak of this again!"

Doumeki watched him go, shoving his hands into his pockets. Feeling the cold steel of the key prick his fingertips, he started across the room to grab his coat off the coat rack, slinging it across his shoulders. He had stepped into the hall silently, sliding the door shut, when the sound of Watanuki's bickering brought him to a stop outside the kitchen.

He turned his head to glance inside, spotting the bespectacled boy on his haunches, scolding Maru and Moro about something or other. The boy must have spotted Doumeki out of the corner of his eye, because he turned to look at him. When their gazes met, Watanuki blushed again, but only slightly, before nodding at him in acknowledgment. Doumeki returned the gesture, continuing on his way towards the door.

As he was slipping on his shoes, he remembered Watanuki's words. Never speak of this again. He didn't see how that was possible.

**A/N: … Yeah. What else can I say? I gave up on my DNAngel fanfic, and I barely stick my head out of the TVXQ/DBSK fandom to write anything that's not YunJae, so I have no idea when this will be updated, but I plan for this to be a very slow and sweet fanfiction. Slowly developing relationship, and all that Jazz. Review, please! Tell me what you think ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Seriously?**

Chapter Two

Watanuki grumbled as he dished out the eggs and bacon, mixing in the spinach sauce he had prepared the night before. "Damn slave driver," he mumbled, teeth clenched. "Asking me to spend the night under the impression that she was worried for my health, when in reality she just wanted an easy breakfast. Of course, for _her_, it's easy, but for _me_ it's torture. A western breakfast in the middle of December, this is ridiculous—"

"Oh, Watanuki," a voice called from the doorway, making the boy tense. "My bottle's empty."

Watanuki scowled, grinding his teeth together. He hunched over the bowl of grits he was preparing, beating it with newfound strength. He refused to look at that ungrateful woman.

"Watanu_ki_," the voice all but whined, stressing the last syllable. Watanuki could hear shuffling as his employer appeared to drag herself into the kitchen. "I _said_," she muttered, slinging an arm around the boy's neck and resting her chin on his shoulder. She dangled the bottle in front of his eyes. "My bottle's empty."

The boy shook her off, snatching the container from her fingers. "You've been awake for _thirty minutes_," he growled, yanking the fridge open. "Yuuko, that is completely _ridiculous_. You shouldn't even be _drinking_ this early in the day."

The shop owner sat on one of the stools next to the bar, sighing dramatically and placing her chin on the back of her hand, her elbow set firmly on the counter top. "But, Watanuki, how else will I stay awake through breakfast?"

The student snorted as he refilled the bottle from a pitcher kept in the back of the fridge. "I'm sure the fumes from the food would have woken you. You had no problem staying awake last night when I was making the sauce."

"I was still full with sake from dinner," Yuuko explained, eyes landing on the three half-packed bento boxes sitting on the counter. "Are these for today?" she asked, interrupting her employee's mumbling.

The boy looked over his shoulder curiously. "What? The bento?" He froze in horror when he saw that the woman was lifting an onigiri from Himawari's box. With lightning speed, he stormed over to the woman, grabbing her wrist, and placed the rice ball back in its rightful place with unnecessary delicacy. "Hey, watch it," he scolded. "That's for Himawari!"

Yuuko frowned, folding her arms in front of her. She watched the boy fuss over the box, inspecting it for any imperfections, for a few more moments before opening her mouth. "Yes, I guessed it was. How are you feeling today, Watanuki?"

Watanuki blinked, glancing up at her from the box he was checking. "Um, okay, I guess. Nothing out of the ordinary. Why?"

The fortune teller nodded, straitening up in her seat. "And your feelings for Himawari? Are they any different?"

The student's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Why would that matter?"

"Watanuki, we're both running low on time. Just answer the question," Yuuko demanded calmly, letting her eyes slide to the box on the outer left.

Watanuki set the box down, following the woman's line of sight curiously. "Well, they're about the same, I guess. Now what's wrong with Doumeki's bento? Is there something inside?"

Yuuko blinked, reaching forward and pointing at it before looking at Watanuki with an air of urgency. "You mean to tell me that this is Doumeki's? You're sure?"

The student's eyes widened, nodding. He looked at the box warily. "Why?" he asked, starting to move away from the counter. "Is there something I didn't see?"

"Yes," the shop owner replied, pinching one of the apple slices and lifting it to eye level. "This is in the shape of a rabbit."

At that, Watanuki raised an eyebrow, deflating. "That's it?" He sighed, releasing his tense muscles. Then he met her eyes challengingly. "You got a problem with that?"

"Of course," she commented, popping it into her mouth. The boy squeaked in horror. She slammed her fist onto the counter top, standing with an air of finality. "You must make a new batch, specifically for him," she announced.

"_Why_?" Watanuki cried, throwing his face into her personal space. "And why the hell did you eat—"

"But, Watanuki," the woman countered, crossing her arms and sitting back down. "Don't you think..." she trailed off, suddenly clasping her hands together under her chin like a lovesick schoolgirl, "that they should be in the shape of _hearts_?"

A thud was heard as the boy hit the floor.

Yuuko leaned over the counter to look down at him, lips pursed. "Please, Watanuki, what have I said about floundering about on my floors?"

The student groaned, catching onto the edge of the counter and pulling himself to his knees. "Then why did you _say_ that?" he lamented, pouting up at the woman.

Yuuko shrugged and crossed her arms, looking away dismissively. "Well, I don't understand why you're so against it. After all, you did _kiss_ him—"

"_I did no such thing!_" Watanuki denied, back on his feet so quickly it was a wonder he didn't get whiplash.

The fortune teller blinked at his scowling face. "Oh? Then what was that last night?"

The boy scoffed, turning around to throw the egg beater into the sink. "You were _watching_?" he growled.

He could practically _hear_ the woman shrugging behind him. "Why, of course. I had to make sure I was receiving my proper payment."

Watanuki hunched farther over the sink with every word she spoke. "_Whatever_," he seethed, a vein popping out of his temple. "Besides, it was _him_ who kissed _me_."

"Yes, but you let him," Yuuko reasoned, and the boy forced his mouth to stay shut. After a thought, she grinned, eyes glinting mischievously. "Yes, you should have heard Doumeki yesterday," she said conversationally, bringing the sake bottle to her lips.

Watanuki's ears perked up as he continued to wash the dishes. "What do you mean? He went home after the... payment," he told her, blushing slightly.

Yuuko chuckled knowingly. "But I went to thank him for it when he was outside. He was going on and on about it-it was really heartfelt."

The student stopped his movements, still refusing to turn around. "On and on... about what?" he asked, voice soft.

She shrugged. "Why, the _kiss_, silly, what _else_?"

Watanuki whirled around, face a deep red. "W-What?"

His employer squealed in delight. "Oh my, _Watanuki_," she gushed, cheeks reddening, and she laid a hand over one of them in mock shyness. "You're _blushing_!"

The exclamation only made the boy redden further. He shook his head, attempting to fling the blush away. It didn't work. "_Never mind_ _that_," he ordered, waving it off. He leaned towards his employer. "Just tell me what he said!"

She giggled, cocking her head to the side. "Oh, well, he couldn't stop talking about how _right_ it felt!"

Watanuki's eyes widened. "R-Right?"

The shop owner nodded. "_I know_, and then he kept saying that he was waiting for the right time—"

"_Waiting_?" the boy interrupted, shocked.

"—That's what _I_ said!" Yuuko agreed, nodding vigorously. "And he was all, `Yes, I know it's a shock, but I've had these feelings for a long time and I was trying to figure them out. Who knew that that boy would make me question my sexuality? I mean, the desire is so much; and the _dreams—'_"

"DREAMS?" Watanuki shrieked, slamming his palms onto the counter.

Yuuko burst out laughing, covering her mouth with her hands. "Oh my god, you look like a _tomato!_" she exclaimed.

"Tomato, tomato!" Maru and Moro chimed in, signaling that they, too, had finally awaken.

Watanuki frowned, beating on the counter impatiently. "Shut up! Now, Yuuko, did Doumeki really say all that?"

Yuuko frowned back at him, crossing her arms. "Well, no, didn't you know that?" Watanuki slithered to the ground once more. Yuuko ignored him. "Doumeki rarely talks, and even when he does, he wouldn't talk like _that_. He'd word things differently, and even so, why would he tell _me_?"

The student climbed to his feet dejectedly, turning back to the dishes. "Jeez, Yuuko, you didn't have to freak me out like that. My morning was going perfectly well."

"What are you talking about?" the woman asked, slipping off her stool. "Your morning doesn't start until you spaz at least once." She sighed, stretching her arms above her head. Then she smiled at the boy. "I'll leave you to the rest of your work."

Watanuki rolled his eyes, reaching into the water to pull the plug. "Yeah, sure."

Yuuko made her way out of the room, stopping in the doorway to call over her shoulder. "Oh, and Watanuki."

The student turned to her tiredly. "What is it, now?"

She smiled. "Make sure to inform Doumeki that that was your first kiss."

The boy paled. "What—_Why?_" he whined, dropping the fork he was holding into the suds.

The shop owner replied with a closed-eye smile. "It's only polite."

"Wha—?" Watanuki began, but the woman left the room before he could finish. He turned back to his work, grumbling under his breath once more. "Damn woman, making me tell people things with no good reason. And she just _had_ to give me the scare of my life! Saying that Doumeki's _wanted_ to... to..." he trailed off, stilling his movements and standing up straight. After a thought, he lifted his hand, pulling his glove off carefully.

He lifted the bare hand to his mouth, running the tip of his index finger over his bottom lip. His first kiss.

It hadn't been what he'd expected it to be like, but it wasn't exactly _bad_, either. He could still feel Doumeki's hand on the back of his neck, forcing him to stay in place. And the brush of his lips, softer than they looked, along with the stroke of his tongue...

Watanuki saw himself blushing in the reflection on the window, and he cursed, pulling his hand from his lips. Ridiculous. Thinking of something like that.

He checked his watch, gasping at how much time he'd wasted listening to Yuuko's craziness. He ran about the kitchen, hanging up his apron and gloves while setting the table, all the while shoving his own breakfast down his throat. He stopped at the bento boxes, looking from Himawari's to Doumeki's. He sighed, scratching his head. The oaf would most likely notice that his box had one less apple slice, and would complain about it until Watanuki's ear fell off. But he was low on time.

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, the boy grabbed a knife from the drawer, taking one of Himawari's slices. He sliced it in half (perfectly, he might add) before tossing one half in each box. Knowing that it was still unfair, seeing as how he himself still had all of the original slices, Watanuki simply threw out a whole slice of his own. Satisfied, he closed all three of the boxes, slung them into a bag, and dashed out the door.

* * *

><p>"That stupid oaf," Watanuki growled, checking his watch for what seemed the tenth time. "How is he <em>late<em>? _This is the front of his own house!_" The student crossed his arms, slinging the bag of bento and his school bag to his sides. "Well, he does need to take care of the temple," he reasoned, tapping his finger against his forearm contemplatively. "And it _is_ a big building," he added softly, turning to inspect it.

The temple really was well kept, which was saying a lot considering the fact that the only one taking care of it was a high schooler. The garden was weeded. The path was swept. The rooms were all dusted.

Wait, didn't Doumeki have parents that lived with him? Watanuki guessed so, even though he'd never seen them. He wondered what they were like. They must've been proud of Doumeki. He was an archer, after all, and responsible. Annoying, of course, but responsible. And protective, he supposed. Annoyingly so. He was good at masking his emotions. Keeping things to himself. Hiding them.

Watanuki frowned, dropping his eyes to the pavement at his feet. For the second time that morning, he touched his lips softly. Doumeki's kiss was firm but... soft. Careful. It would have even been kind of nice if... if Doumeki had meant it. It's not that Watanuki _liked_ the giant lug, it was just that... It was just... what?

"I'm going insane," the boy thought aloud, shaking his head.

"Oi."

Watanuki's eyes narrowed dangerously, spinning on the toe of his shoe to glare daggers at the source of his thoughts. "My name isn't `Oi,' for the _last time!_"

Doumeki was silent, standing in the entrance of the temple garden. His eyes watched the other boy carefully, gaze piercing.

Watanuki faltered. "W-What?" he asked, taking a step back.

Doumeki raised an eyebrow, keeping his mouth shut. A few moments of intense staring passed, then, "You're blushing."

The shorter boy lit up like a chili light bulb, shielding his face with his hands in absolute horror. "W-What? I am _not—_WHY IS EVERYONE SUDDENLY SO FREAKING OBSERVENT TODAY!" He paused when he saw that Doumeki was only using one finger to plug his ears with. "Hey, what are you holding in your other hand?"

The taller boy looked down at the hand Watanuki was talking about. "What, this?"

Watanuki's eyes widened. He was holding a leash. "A leash—Wait, you have a _pet_?"

Doumeki shrugged, pulling the leash forward and letting a small black Labrador puppy step out from behind him. The puppy gave a small whimper.

Watanuki's eyes widened further, and he stepped forward. "A lab? A _black_ lab?"

The taller boy raised an eyebrow. "Wow, Watanuki, you can see."

The other student's eyes narrowed into slits, pushing himself onto his toes and into Doumeki's face. "Of course I can see, you dimwitted little—"

The puppy whimpered a second time, causing Watanuki to look down at it curiously.

"Your dog is whimpering," he noted, stepping back a few paces.

Doumeki rolled his eyes. "And your observation skills continue to amaze me." Ignoring the glare he received, the archer too turned to his pet. "He's been doing that since I put the leash on him. I don't know what—"

"Oh my god," Watanuki muttered, cutting him off. The boy's face contorted in horror. "What are you doing to his _neck_?"

At that, Doumeki immediately released the leash, watching in mild concern as the puppy scurried to the safety of Watanuki's shadow.

The shorter boy crouched low, taking hold of the dog's collar. He tsked, passing an icy look in Doumeki's direction. "You had it too tight," he explained, loosening the grip on the puppy's collar. "And, look, you got some of his fur stuck in the—"

"I've never taken care of animals before," Doumeki told him, moving to step up to the other boy.

Watanuki held up a hand, bringing him to a stop. "Stop right there; I think you've done enough damage to this poor soul."

Doumeki scoffed. "It's not like I beat him to death with a stick."

Watanuki decided to ignore that comment. "You're not used to having animals?" he asked, fixing the clasp of the dog's leash. "How long have you had this pup, then?"

"Good morning, Watanuki!" another voice shouted cheerfully, butting into their conversation.

Doumeki turned to Himawari as she stepped down the porch steps, handbag clasped firmly in front of her. "Hey," he greeted.

Watanuki didn't look up from where he was still fussing over the puppy, running a hand through its shiny coat. His lips curled in disgust. "Seriously, _Dou_meki, how can you live with yourself? When was the last time this dog was brushed, or _bathed_, for God's sake?"

"I washed him last night," Doumeki replied, glancing at him.

Himawari's smile faltered. "Yes, and I... I helped him."

Watanuki finally looked up at the sound of her voice, grin instantly brightening his dark face. "Himawari!" he called excitedly, but he didn't make any move to stand up from his position.

His two companions noticed, exchanging glances. Himawari dropped her eyes.

The puppy licked Watanuki's chin, bringing him back to the situation at hand. He turned narrowed eyes on Doumeki once again. "What did you wash him with, rain water?" He then looked back at Himawari, eyes softening. "Not you, Himawari, of course. I know you're too sweet to tell this tyrant off, so I don't blame you."

"We washed him the best we knew how," Doumeki explained, coming to crouch next to him. When the shorter boy threw his arms around the dog protectively, he snorted. "I'm not going to throw him into a ditch, idiot."

Watanuki rolled his eyes, reluctantly retracting his arms. "Whatever. So, how long have you had him?"

"Since 8 last night," Himawari cut it, taking a shy step forward. "I kind of... hit him into a chest by accident. Doumeki was kind enough to ask Yuuko for a key to open it, though."

Watanuki's eyes widened, eyes flicking to Doumeki. "You did?"

"Yeah," the taller boy replied. "It was my wish last night."

The boy's eyes widened further before looking away, blushing profusely. "I—I see," he coughed. His mind instantly played back an image of what exactly had happened the night before. The kiss. The hand. The tongue—

"Yes, well," Himawari said, smiling. "It's obvious that I can't keep the dog myself, and it was a stray, so..."

"I decided to take him in," Doumeki stated, laying a gentle hand on the puppy's head. It wagged its tail happily.

Watanuki shook his head. "But you're terrible at taking care of anything besides yourself," the boy muttered darkly.

There was a pause as Doumeki seemed to think about it, then, "Yep."

Watanuki snarled. "_You're not supposed to agree to_—_!_"

Himawari giggled, breaking the shorter boy from his rant. "Well," she said, stepping around the duo. "I'm going to go ahead and head out. See you at school!"

The two waved to her as she passed through the entry and onto the street. Watanuki frowned when she was out of sight.

Doumeki watched him thoughtfully.

The smaller boy turned to him before dropping his eyes to the puppy between them. "Himawari... knows about the payment, doesn't she?"

Doumeki shook his head. "Only about the part that has to do with her."

Watanuki looked up at that. "And what is that?"

The archer looked at the puppy as well. "I promised Yuuko and Kunogi that I wouldn't tell you."

Watanuki chose not to respond to that, instead ruffling the dog's fur. "Well, let's forget about it anyway." He coughed before changing the subject. "Anyway, I'm going to have to come over more often."

Doumeki raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Watanuki scoffed. "Because you can't take care of this poor animal by yourself. And I can wash it. And brush it. And walk it. You can too. Walk it, I mean. And, also, I—"

Doumeki tuned out of whatever was coming out of Watanuki's mouth, betting that it was only senseless insults at this point. His eyes dropped to the smaller boy's mouth. He could remember the soft lips as they quivered against his, and the warm, hesitant tongue, moving against his own. Watanuki had been so awkward, so inexperienced, but not in a terrible way. No, the kiss wasn't bad. Not bad at all.

Watching his lips move, Doumeki had the sudden urge to see how Watanuki would act if he was kissed for no good reason. Not because of a wish. Just because. With that thought in mind, he leaned forward, over the puppy between them.

It was intriguing, the way Watanuki's words cut short, the way his cheeks flared, the way his eyes widened, the way his breath hitched. Doumeki couldn't place the feeling that ran through his body when the sides of their noses brushed each other. The thrill that that came with the smaller boy _finally_ being rendered speechless.

"Dou-Doumeki," Watanuki stuttered softly, leaning back on his hands, trying to maintain distance from the archer. "W-What are you doing?"

Instead of answering, Doumeki simply leaned in the rest of the way, brushing his lips against the other boy's. Watanuki froze under his touch. The archer pressed more firmly, hand pressing into the ground to keep his balance while the other lifted to grip Watanuki's chin. He pulled away for a fraction of a second, feeling Watanuki's jaw go slack from shock before moving back in, pulling the shorter boy's chin down and slipping his tongue inside.

Watanuki laid an uncertain hand on the archer's shoulder, finally responding to the kiss. His tongue met Doumeki's, pushing lightly, and he easily submitted to Doumeki's control, following the moves of his mouth. He gave a small sound of surprise when Doumeki bit on his lip, pulling it into his mouth. Watanuki grunted at the odd but pleasant feeling, closing his lips around the taller boy's upper lip.

It was when Doumeki's hand landed on his thigh that Watanuki pulled away abruptly, breaking the kiss. His cheeks burned as he stared into Doumeki's annoyed eyes incredulously. "What was _that_?" he asked breathlessly, voice an octave higher than usual. "D-Did Yuuko say you had to do that again?"

Doumeki shook his head, smirking. "No."

Watanuki's eyes widened, and his cheeks reddened further as he scrambled to his feet. The puppy barked at him, circling his legs cheerfully. "W-What? Then why—?"

"I wanted to," Doumeki explained from where he sat on the dirt walkway.

Watanuki moved his lips, but words seemed to evade him. He turned on his heel, leaning down to grab the puppy's leash. He then stormed up the porch steps, refusing to spare his companion a glance. "You are such a despicable human being," he was muttering, loud enough for Doumeki to here. "Taking advantage of me when I'm worrying about _your_ dog."

Doumeki pushed himself to his feet with a small smile when the door slammed, dusting himself off. He was about to follow the smaller boy inside when he heard a scream for behind the closed door.

"AND _HER_ NAME IS SHIROGANE!"

Doumeki paused in his steps. It was a girl? "Shirogane," he murmured, tasting the name. He liked it.


End file.
